


Care to Join | 501st x Reader Gangbang

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: You’re an assistant to Admiral Yularen, thus you spend quite a bit of time with the clones. One day they decide to get a little more friendly.





	Care to Join | 501st x Reader Gangbang

Today was unusually quiet, but you enjoyed the peace and quiet that was so rare aboard the Resolute. Typically you’d be running errands for the Admiral. Nothing big, but things that needed to be done, but even he was kicked back in the command center. Your second option was to spend time with Anakin and Obi Wan but they were off teaching Ahsoka something about patience once again.  
  
Your last resort was to hang out with the clones, which usually became your favorite passtime. They’d tell you stories of battle and teach you some hand to hand combat in case of an emergency. Heading to the barracks, you wondered what sort of things everyone was up to today.  
  
Approaching the entrance your eye caught a pinup poster out of the corner of your eye. You often felt bad for the troops. They’re so deprived of physical contact and intimacy it makes you wonder how they even make it through the day. From inside you could hear loud chatter meaning Captain Rex probably wasn’t around.  
  
“Knock knock.” You said smiling, stepping over the threshold.  
  
“Heyy (y/n) we were wondering when you were gonna show up.” Kix said putting an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to lean on him.  
  
“You were?” You asked.  
  
“Oh yeah. We’ve been uh…planning quite a bit for you today.” Echo said while he pulled off his gloves leaving him in his blacks. Noticing that none of them were in full sets of armor you look up at Kix.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What we mean, darling, is Rex isn’t here and we’re gonna have a good time.” Hardcase said unbuttoning the collar of his blacks.  
  
“W-wait you mean like….sex?” You said, the pitch of your voice raising as you pushed away from Kix, unknowingly into Fives who took your chin in his hand and rubbed your cheek with his thumb.  
  
“That’s exactly what we mean.” He purred. You trusted Fives, and knew he wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, but you were still uncomfortable with their plan.  
  
“I-I don’t really think that’s a good idea. Isn’t it against the rules?”  
  
“Who the fuck cares?” Hardcase said almost angrily. “I know you think of us clones as real people and real people have needs.” He wrapped his arms around your waste, pulling you from Fives as he whispered: “Come on baby. It’ll be fun.”  
  
“Alright. But-b..be careful.” You couldn’t say no to Hardcase’s firm but delicate embrace and velvet voice. “Who’s first?”  
  
They all laughed, confusing you.  
  
“Were all first, darling.” Echo spoke up, stopping their laughter. “We aren’t waiting in line and you have lots of places for us to fill up.”  
  
You felt your face turn red, butterflies filled your stomach, and you could feel your shoulders go flush as your breath caught in your throat. His arms still around you, Hardcase began unbuttoning your uniform dress. Speechless, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Your eyes fluttered open as you felt a warm hand caress your cheek. Looking up you saw Fives once again, smiling at you tenderly. Hardcase finished with the buttons and Fives took over.  
  
He placed his hands on your chest, sliding them under the shoulders of your uniform pushing it back and down your arms and it fell to the floor. You could hear the other troopers removing what was left of their armor and your head drifted to the side to view the source of the sound, but Fives took your face in his hands again. He must have sensed your uneasiness. He pulled you into a soft kiss and whispered into your mouth:  
  
“You’ll be ok.”  
  
Kix was the next to step up to the plate. Now in nothing but his boxers he unclasped your bra. You gasped at the sudden touch of his cold hands making him chuckle under his breath.  
  
Harcase who was already undressed and rock hard grew restless at the time it took for the others to get you ready.  
  
“Alright boys enough with the touchy feely, darling this darling that. Let’s get this show on the road” He said picking you up placing you faceing the table they usually played cards on. He bent you over and picked up the bottle of lube sitting next to you and applied a generous amount to himself. He positioned himself at your backdoor, something you weren’t at all prepared for. Slowly but easily thanks to the lube he slid the length of his cock inside you, threw his head back and let out a deep contented sigh.  
  
“Ahhhaahh..hard..c…case.” You cried as tears began to stream down your cheeks.  
  
“Just give it a minute babe. You’ll thank me when its over.”  
  
He picked you, still inside, and up and put you on his lap as he sat on the chair behind him and spread your legs to welcome the next clone.  
  
Kix took the opportunity and knelt on the ground in front of you two, running his hands tenderly across your thighs, his thumbs pulling at your lips teasingly. Beginning at your knee, he places soft, slow, wet kisses up your thigh until he reached your already dripping pussy. Looking up with a smirk he lapped his tongue against you, savoring your flavor, and earning a moan. Antagonisingly slow he made circles around your clit with his tongue, every so often dipping his tongue inside. Replacing his tongue with his hand he pushed one finger inside. Pulling it out again he said:  
  
“Fuck, baby. You’re so wet and so kriffing sweet.” He reached up and put his finger to your lips and you obediently took it in your mouth and sucked off your sweet juices. He returned his hand to massage your thighs and went back to work sucking on your clit.  
  
“Alright, Kix, leave some for the rest of us.” Echo said. The five of them took it as their cue to really get things started.  
  
Hardcase pulled out of you and motioned for you to get on the table. You knelt on all fours and Hardcase got on his knees above you and penetrated you again, leaning forward to make room for Fives.  
  
Fives placed his tip at your entrance and gently entered you. He bit his lip and ever so slowly began thrusting in and out of you, Hardcase following suit.  
  
“Hey, you got to eat her out. I get the mouth.” Echo said to Kix.  
  
“Its only fair.” He laughed.  
  
Echo walked up to the table stroking his cock. That was the first look you got at any of theirs. Average width, but longer than many.  
  
“Fuck they’re huge. No wonder Jango was picked as the template.” You thought  
  
You parted your lips “okaying” him to proceed. He held his rod up to your mouth and you took it in, sucking on his tip, swirling your tongue around before taking him in deeper. He was a little salty which you didn’t expect, but he tasted good. Really good. And you hated to admit you were enjoying this more than you should.  
  
Kix took your hand in his and placed it on his cock.  
  
“You know what to do, mesh'la.” And you did. You confidently took hold of him and made long, even paces stokes up and down his shaft. He rolled his hips urging you to go faster and you complied. Within minutes the room was filled with sweet, lustful moans. You closed your eyes and savored the moment before things got rough, and with Hardcase as the ringleader, you knew they would.  
  
Rubbing your thighs, Fives attempted to comfort you, but little did he know, you were enjoying every second of this act.  
  
Echo forced himself further down your throat. Your eyes watered as you resisted the urge to gag crying out in discomfort for a long few seconds until the urge dissipated and the trooper was effortlessly pleasuring himself.  
  
Hardcase took the change in pace as an opportunity to reach forward and take firm hold of your neck. You let out a needy, loud moan you would normally be ashamed of.  
  
“Ah, found something you like did I?’ He said beginning to pound into you ruthlessly. You moaned again and rolled your eyes back into your head forgetting the pain. Pure ecstacy.  
  
You had never been taken in the ass before, nor by more than one man at a time. Your body shook as you reached your first orgasm Your worried thoughts began to cloud your mind as they had minutes ago.  
  
"Oh my force. What would Anakin think if he saw me like this? What would Obi Wan think? I shouldn’t be enjoying something like this- this dirty. But I am. I love it. Oh force forgive me I love it!”  
  
Echo clenched his jaw as his thrusts became more labored. Moaning through his teeth, you could feel warmth flowing down your throat. He pulled out of your mouth and held it open as he finished himself with his hand, cumming all over your face and in your mouth.  
  
“Good job little one.” He said as you smiled up at him.  
  
You could feel Kix begin pulse in your hand and you opened your mouth to him. He moved closer so you could suck on his tip and massage the rest of his shaft with your hand. He exploded in seconds at the added pleasure of your soft tongue and filled your mouth with his savory sweet cum.  
  
Kix and Echo sat back and watched the three of you finish. You panted, eyes rolled back into your head, cum dripping from your lips down your chin. Forgetting any shame you had walking into the room you begged for more. Fives and Hardcase both thrusted into you harder and faster, making you scream with pleasure as your second orgasm overtook your body, your own warm liquid pouring out of your cunt. Neither of the remaining troopers were ready to stop.  
  
Moans and other wet, sinful noises filled the room. Exho and Kix muttered to themselves that they were missing out.  
  
The mechanical door to the barracks slid open.  
  
“Men. You’re needed in-” Rex stopped in his tracks as he looked up from his holopad. The five of you froze waiting for him to reprimand his troops for their forbidden behavior. He just stared, slack jawed. “I-… you-…”  
  
Still panting, you composed yourself long enough to say.  
  
“Care to join, Captain?” His usual stern look returned to his face as he made his way over to you cupping your face in his hands as Fives once did, however lacking in the gentle department.  
  
“Little one.” His voice was tender despite his complexion. He removed some armor plating, and pulled off his belt with a snap. “Don’t disappoint me.” He smirked and put his hands behind his back inviting you to take over. Hardcase and Fives returned to thrusting in and out of you as you pulled Rex’ already erect cock out of his blacks and slid it down your throat where Echo once was. His face softened as he sighed and took hold of your head. He matched the pace of his troopers making it harder to resist wanting to gag.  
  
Hardcase’s moans turned to grunts as he unleashed his load into your ass. He pulled out and climbed off of you, his seed pouring out onto Five’s cock.  
  
Fives continued burying himself inside you and pulled your hair back for his captain with one hand and used the other to massage your clit. He peppered kisses down your back and left hard bites on your shoulders which would definitely be there for a few days.  
  
Rex pulled your chin up and forced you to make eye contact as he reached his climax. Fives took his labored breathing as the cue to speed things up. He thrusted harder and rubbed you faster, the three of you all coming at once.  
  
You lied there, exhausted on the table trying to catch your breath as all 5 clones escorted you into the showers. They all worshiped you as they lathered up your body. You enjoyed their purely, loving, gentle touches as they cleaned up the mess they made of you.  
  
When finished, Fives picked you up and carried you to the bedroom where one of them had pushed several of the beds together so there was room enough for all of you. Rex put the barracks on lock down. No one in, no one out, no questions asked, and the 6 of you slept through the night in eachothers arms, the troops entangled around you.


End file.
